Dirty little secret
by Redlion707
Summary: A one shot with Macchi and HoroHoro. Strange pair I know but come on everyone could sorta see it happening.


**Dirty little secret**

**I do not own anything characters and so on. **

The room smelled of cigarette smoke and old musty sheets, hardly a place he would normally consider going to. But for the past few months rooms like this became a common sight, each one molding into another making it seem like it was the same room every time.

The light of the flickering neon sign glowed outside the window, causing the color of the curtains to change into an even more hideous brown. The table lamp lit the room in a yellow sickening glow, casting shadows across the walls. It was one of those hot, humid nights that built one upon another before a thunderstorm; the smell of distant rain hovered in the air like music invisible but everywhere.

Idly playing with the tapped up remote Horo Horo waited patiently by the window, peeking out every few minutes only to gaze upon the same empty parking lot. Flipping open his cell phone, its glowing screen read thirty minutes past one. It was always like this between them, one day it was at his apartment the next a low class motel. Personally the motels suited the relationship the best and complemented it quite nicely. He would be the first to acknowledge that, what was going on was inappropriate, much like many of the things he had been doing lately. And this thing was just as addicting as the whiskey, if not more so.

When a red car pulled into the parking lot a smile came to his face, happy to know that she was just as addicted as he to this unrighteous drug. The wheels crunched loudly on the gravel, as she drove into one of the many empty parking spaces. Her headlights shone brightly, temporarily illuminating the darkness. He watched casually, sipping on his drink that had gone flat hours ago, as she walked up the stairway to the second level of rooms.

It was 1:32 am when she finally reached the room, knocking on it quietly as to not wake the few guests that were spending the night. Just like every other time he greeted her with a smug smile on his face.

"Thought you might not show?" Horo said bluntly.

Pushing past him lightly she entered the room, "One day," she replied smoothly, throwing her jacket unwanted onto a chair.

Within seconds his mouth was pressed to hers, she knew his need was not for love or affection but more like a hit that would last him a few days. Kissing him back she felt her own needs flare up, just like that first time.

"Manchi when did we become so pathetic?" Horo whispered into her ear, kissing his way down her jaw to nip gently at her neck, his hot breath sending shivers flooding over her skin.

"The second we spotted one another in that bar," she answered pushing him forcefully down onto the bed that creaked in protest under the weight.

It was true, he hated it but it was true. That night he had spotted her standing alone, her red hair just as unruly, her eyes still alive and alert to everything happening around. At first he just thought it coincidence that she looked so much like Hao's former follower, rumor after the Shaman fight was that she had been killed along with her two other companions. He approached her and from the way she smiled at him she hadn't totally recognized him either. After buying her a drink the two became inseparable for the rest on the night. Passion flowed between them like the alcohol filling their cups. Waking up with a hangover in a cheap hotel in the arms of one of your former enemies was not the best way to greet a new day. Unfortunately that's what happened.

Both woke up in shock ready to fight, ignoring the slight fact that they both had no cloths on. He had grabbed her one arm and easily overtook her, then without warning or plausible rezoning he kissed her. At first Manchi just sat there wide eyed her one hand holding the sheet over her bare chest, while the other still remained immobile in HoroHoro's grasp. Closing her eyes she gave in, her anger melting away into the fuel of pure lust for this blue haired man. Both lay breathless hour's later, his shaking body hovering over hers, thinking that this was only a one time thing that would be put out like a midnight cigarette and forgotten, an event that should have never taken place to begin with. The same was thought the next time and the next time, until both totally ignored that little voice in the back of their minds that said this was wrong.

Manchi had far more risk to this little game then HoroHoro did, if ever the few surviving followers of Hao found out she was sleeping with the close companion of Asakura Yoh her life would be placed on the line.

Horo for his part didn't have much to lose anymore, after a failed marriage with Tamao he moved back up north to Hokkaido, working at a ski resort as a snowboard instructor, and in the summer enjoying his laid back job of managing a small campground just outside the city of Sapporo.

Both never really spoke about their pasts, the events of the Shaman fight was brought up once and only once, Horo ended up with broken nose and a good sense of never bringing up the subject ever again. The two never talked about the future either, ignoring it like a sliver that was stuck deep in their skin, constantly nagging with irritation but easily forgotten.

Tangling her hand in his blue hair she grinded up against him forcefully, knowing that today he would be easy to break considering it had been five days since their last meeting. Smiling inwardly to herself when he let out a moan her hands started to travel up his chest her fists bunching in his shirt. Her slender finger traced the line artwork on his clothing, expertly moving over every geometric pattern that his people so fondly loved. Lifting his head he molded his mouth forcefully against hers, his need clearly evident in his actions.

His experienced hands slid up her sides, bringing the fabric of her shirt along with them. Tossing the offending garment across the room he lifted himself up switching positions, his strong hand pinning her wrists to the scratchy material of the blanket. Moaning loudly she arched into him, her need become increasingly evident. Removing his shirt and pants Horo smiled down at her charmingly, again claiming her mouth with his. He bit lightly on her lower lip, receiving the exact same thing back only a little harder. Manchi was never one to be outdone. Grabbed hold of her remaining clothing Horo made short work of undressing her, leaving her naked form exposed to the damp air that was already coating both their bodies in sweat.

His large calloused hand took hold of her breast kneading it gently, while his other was busy sliding between her legs. Alternating his movements he watched her walls of restraint slowly crumble away. HoroHoro couldn't help up laugh at her will not to give in first. Slowly he could feel the tension building between her thighs. With one swift thrust of his fingers she came, burring her face in his chest to muffle the cry. Just as she was recovering he slid himself deep within her, his body already shaking with lust. Taking hold of her legs he dragged them closer around his waist. Not wanting to waste time Horo began to rock his hips hard into hers, impaling her again and again, sending pleasure coursing through her veins like some wonderful drug.

Her hand came up to grab hold of his thick blue hair, her fingers digging closer and closer to his scalp as he continued to thrust into her. Bringing her mouth closer to his in a frantic plead of attention she kissed him hard, letting her teeth glide over his tongue when he withdrew for air. He deepened his effort, making her thighs flex. He knew she was close, and most likely fighting with herself to keep silent when the wave of pleasure crashed down. Managing to kneel slightly he rocked into her hard, hitting just the right spot forcing her to break her silence to practically scream out her bliss in the shape of his name. Seconds later Horo let a deep groan escaped through clenched teeth, rumbling out of his chest as he clung onto the edge of the mattress to ride out his climax, as his body shook with pleasure but it quickly being replaced with pure exhaustion.

He sunk down onto her, his breath coming out in great pants of hot air, trying to suck in as much oxygen as he could. Closing his eyes he bathed in the afterglow and the feel of her fingers running down his back, these few precious seconds after they were finished was the only time he could truly say no guilt flooded his mind.

Rolling off of her he gently pulled her closer to him, her small frame fitting snugly against his larger one. No mater how much it seemed he didn't care he always held her after, even that first time she could remember vaguely strong arms wrapped around her.

Closing her eyes Manchi could feel his chest rise and fall behind her, making light contact with her bare back when he breathed in. His sent mixed with the smell of rain, wrapping about her like another sheet. Never would she forget his sent now, it was a smell that sent shivers along her body in remembered pleasure of him.

The sound of a distant car alarm blaring across the parking lot woke the two. Groaning loudly Horo turned his head to squint at the red numbers of the hotel clock. It was 5:12 am in another hour he was due at work. His still tired head slumped back down to rest on her soft hair, another night was done and over with, another sin to add to the list.

Sitting outside the room on the weather worn plastic chairs Horo watched a family packing their car getting ready to leave. Grimacing at the taste of the hotel coffee, he set his cup down on the faded paint chipped window sill. Manchi sat next to him, drinking her coffee that she had drowned with sugar.

Looking over at him, his blue hair pulled back behind his headband revealing his tired yet handsome face, she couldn't help but smile knowing he was her dirty little secret, and that even if he never said it aloud he was secretly content that she was his as well.

**Oh I know so many people will hate me for this story but I could so see them hooking up in some really strange way. Don't review if you don't like it just ignore and pretend you never saw it.**


End file.
